memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Pel
| FinalAssign = | Rank = Civilian| Insignia = | }} :For other uses of the name T'Pel, see T'Pel (disambiguation). T'Pel was a Vulcan female who lived in the 23rd and 24th centuries. History In 2304, during his sixth year of pursuing the Kolinahr discipline, Tuvok began to experience his first pon farr. He was advised to return home to his parents, and was told they would be able to help him with this matter. Returning home, his parents introduced Tuvok to T'Pel, and the two were married. T'Pel and Tuvok had three sons and one daughter. The couple brought the children up on together until 2349, when Tuvok rejoined Starfleet. ( ; ) At some point in his early Starfleet career, Tuvok served for two years as a security officer on Deep Space 4, during which time T'Pel was able to live with him. ( }}) Sometime prior to 2371, Elieth announced his intentions to move to the planet Deneva, a seemingly unlikely choice for a young Vulcan man. After his move, he then revealed his motive to persuade Ione Kitain to marry him. At the time, T'Pel had decried these actions as "illogical", a word Tuvok suspected had been a euphemism for "disappointing". The two wed sometime while Tuvok was lost in the Delta Quadrant aboard the (between 2371 and 2377). ( |Lost Souls}}) Initially, T'Pel was hesitant towards Ione, but her sophisticated telepathic skills helped matters along, and respect and acceptance was finally granted once T'Pel realized the great contentment and peace of mind Ione seemed to bring to Elieth, whose logic had long felt troubled during his youth. ( |Lost Souls}}) When Tuvok was offered a position on the under Captain William T. Riker in early 2380, he only agreed if T'Pel were allowed live on the ship with him. At first, T'Pel felt without purpose onboard Titan, but soon found herself a useful job onboard ship as a sickbay assistant for ship's Chief medical officer Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree. ( ) During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Deneva was a target by the Borg Collective and completely wiped out, including most of its inhabitants. Despite Starfleet's messages that nothing had survived, Tuvok insisted that he and T'Pel visit the planet. Once on the surface, T'Pel was immediately ready to return to the Titan, finding nothing but dust and nothing to do, but Tuvok insisted he remain until he was ready, refusing to explain himself. She asked if he was considering the details of their son's death, and suggested the death was swift with only fleeting pain, but Tuvok replied that he was questioning Elieth's decision not to escape; T'Pel knew that Elieth's commitment to law enforcement and service of others would not have allowed him to do so. She declared that his choices must have been the most logical to him at the time, but Tuvok could find no logic in the death of his son. ( |Lost Souls}}) External links * Category:Vulcans Category:USS Titan personnel Category:23rd century births